Power Switch!
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: Michelangelo accidently gets Sheri's powers! What will happen? And what trouble will Mikey get in? Find out! Just uploaded Part 4. Rated PG-13 now for violence and language. Just uploaded Chapter 5. (It's clean.)
1. Default Chapter

Power Switch

By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. But a girl can still hope, can't she?

A/N: This is a wacky story I just came up with a while go and forgot about. Then I needed a story for fanfic so somehow my memory was jogged and I remembered this story so here it goes. Enjoy.

Intro: Mikey's POV:

This is so flippin' awesome! I don't know how this happened or why but I'm gonna enjoy every second of it. Oh, I didn't tell ya, did I? I got Sheri's powers! She's super ticked, but I don't care at the moment cuz I'm enjoying the gift of flying without being in an airplane! It's sooooo cool. Maybe I should become Turtle Titan again. Then I can actually get somewhere without running......

TMNT theme song

All the turtles and company was up to their usual business. Well, most of them. Leo was meditating, Raph was punching a his dummy, Mikey was watching some movie on the TBS channel and Master Splinter was in his room meditating and trying to get his peace and quiet for the day.

Don and Sheri, however, were in the warehouse where the half-completed Battle Shell 2 lay. Donnie and Sheri were working on Don's latest idea, a newer and better shell-cell. Sheri liked mechanics and decided to help him. So she wouldn't get her clothes dirty, she had dark blue overalls on with black work boots and a white shirt under the overalls. Her hair was up in a bun. She usually was too lazy to put it up.

After they worked on it for awhile, Don went downstairs to get some blueprints of the new Battle Shell so they could start working on it. Sheri examined the already put together of the vehicle. They had a ways to go. Then the doors opened to the elevator and Mikey walked in a goofy smile on his face. He looked at the new Battle Shell. "What'cha doin'?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "Working." She muttered. She lifted the hood of the Battle Shell and started working with the wires and stuff. "Come on; give me some more detail of what you're doin'!" Mikey whined. "I'm trying to-" She was interrupted by a spark. She tried to work on it, but started shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Get Donnie! I'm getting electrocuted, you moron!" She said. "No! I can help!" Mikey said touching her. He started getting electrocuted too. Finally it was done; both lay unconscious on the ground.

Don walked in seeing them both unconscious and kneeled beside them taking their pulses. Both were normal. He ran over to the glass of water on his table and poured half on Sheri and the other on Mikey. "You two okay?" He asked. "Yeah. That was zappy, though." Mikey said holding his head. Sheri shook her head. Mikey and she stood up.

Leo came in and said, "Training time." Then he saw Sheri and Mikey. "You two alright?" He asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Sheri answered. "We'll be down in a minute." She added. Leo shrugged and left. Then when the elevator came back, the others got in. When they came out they went to the dojo area. "Michelangelo and Raphael please begin our session today." Master Splinter said watching them closely. They began their training. Trying to hit one another and kick. It was fun to watch. Especially, when it was Mikey and Raph. After 10 minutes, Mikey was pinned. "Pinned again." Raph said. Mikey instead of shrugging it off like normal, his eyes looked a little angry. Then all of a sudden, a green eye beam came out of his eyes and was gone in a split second. Everyone was watching him with their eyes wide and mouths open. Unfortunately, for Raphael, he was hit in the plastron with the beam and flew back about 5 feet, landing on his shell. Master Splinter clapped his hands twice signaling everyone that training time was over.

Everyone gathered around Mikey who had gotten up. Way up. He was floating about 10 feet in the air! Raph was mad and surprised. He jumped up as high as he could, trying to grab any part of Mikey so he could drag him down to beat on him. "Get your butt down here, lamebrain, so I can kick it!" Raph said angrily still trying to grab at him, but Mikey was too high for Raph to grab. "Guys! This is soooo cool! But why is this happening?" He asked the others, mainly Donny. He thought for a moment. "Sheri, did you and Mikey get electrocuted at the same time?" Don asked. "Yeah. He touched me after a few seconds and got shocked himself." Sheri said. "Sheri change into your ghost form please." Don said.

She tried to change. She couldn't. "I....I....can't...." Sheri answered. Master Splinter caught on to what Donnie was thinking. "My son, do you think that Michelangelo may have gotten Sheri's powers from the electrocution?" Master Splinter asked Donatello. "It is possible. Electrocutions have caused many weird things before." Donnie thought out loud. "Well, how do I get my powers back?!" Sheri asked. "You two may have to be electrocuted again, but you'll have to wait for a couple of days. If you get electrocuted again right after you were just electrocuted, you're risking your lives." Don said. "I have to wait a couple of days?!" Sheri asked, her voice had a little bit of a higher pitch.

"You mean, I get to have these powers for a couple more days?!" Mikey asked excitedly. Donatello nodded his head. "COWABUNGA!!!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he floated higher in the lair. Unfortunately, he flew too high and hit his head on the ceiling. "OW!" He whined holding his head. "Sheri, how do you get down?" Mikey asked.

"You figure it out." Sheri said walking into the kitchen. "Fine! I will!" Mikey shouted back to her. He floated there for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get down.....

A/N: Okay this is the first part. I hope you all like it. What did you guys think?

Raph: It was alright. But I didn't like getting hit with an eyebeam. crosses arms

Donnie: I can't believe I figured that out. How do I do it?

Leo: Mikey gets Sheri's powers? Scary.....

Mikey: I'm flying! I'm flying!

Sheri:..................to ticked off to say anything

Master Splinter:....'Great. Just what I need.' He thinks to himself.


	2. Power Switch!: Sheri's Diary Part 2

Power Switch

Sheri's Diary

By: TMNTlover4ever

****

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet. But I will one day! (Maybe)

A/N: This does have to do with the Power Switch stories, but this is Sheri's diary about this. It's kind of like a sub-story. It shows a little bit of Sheri's dark and other personality too.

Introduction: Leo's POV:

__

Early this morning I heard Sheri get up. She must've been writing in her diary we gave her. Ever since the 'Mikey got her powers' thing, she's been in there. I don't know what she's doing. I just hope she's ok. I know how it is being parted from something you've had for a long time and the thing or things that have saved yours and others' lives before. (Leo stares at his own katanas that are laying on the floor in his room.)_ I just hope she is okay......_

TMNT theme song

Sheri's diary: January 21, 2005

_Why Me?_

Why me? I ask myself this question just about everyday when something bad happens. But I never suspected I'd be writing it this much.

Why me? Also this brings the question, why Michelangelo? Why him? He's a nice guy, a great athlete, but he's soooo immature. I do not want to know what he plans to do with my powers, but his brothers and I have agreed to watch him carefully. He hasn't figured out how to make himself invisible yet. Thank God. Someone is knocking at my door. I know who it is. I don't even have to ask. It's Leo. He's really nice and sweet and tries to help me out, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

Why me? The question is just screaming in my mind. What, I have realized though, is that I'm afraid to express my emotions sometimes. Like now. I want to yell and scream and cry. But I don't. Or is it, I won't? I don't like looking into Master Splinter's eyes. I know he can sense my emotions and what I might be thinking. It, in a way, scares me. So I don't look into his eyes very often.

I have also realized my personality is dark. I've always preferred to be in the shadows than in light. That is a quality that makes me a good ninja. Ever since...Shredder....killed my parents, I realized that even though I was good, I was also dark. I also was misunderstood by people. If I saved someone, I got screamed at and ran away from, never getting a 'Thank you' in my life. So I retreated to the shadows, my savior, my helper, my life. Dark. That is the way I am. Yes, I do have a dark personality, but I'm not gothic or anything. But I am dark. I still hang out with the guys, but most of the time, I'm locked in my room, writing in you, training, meditating, reading, or whatever I feel like doing. But I usually keep to myself.

For some reason, I feel like the guys are slowly changing me. Turning me light again, like I was when I was a little girl. A little...normal...girl who didn't have a care in the world. Didn't worry about my friend taking powers that I didn't even have. Sometimes.....I feel like I would give anything to be normal again. And to have my parents back. I miss them so much......

Why me? Ever since my parents gave me this locket, I knew there was something special about it. I also told them I'd keep it close to me at all times. And when I got my powers, I told myself I wouldn't let them get away from me. But looked what happened.

Why me? Leo is at my door still. I haven't answered him. I don't think I will, maybe silence is the best way to answer. I don't know anymore. I am afraid to express my emotions. Why? Why can't I talk to someone? Why do I refuse to show my emotions? I probably will never know. I can hear Leo, Don, and Raph outside my room talking. Not about me, but Mikey. He's disappeared......Uh-Oh.....I think he figured out how to vanish. Shit!

Sheri


	3. Power Switch!: Part 3

Power Switch: Part 3

By: TMNTlover4ever

****

Disclaimer: Own Sheri, plot, but not the TMNT! Cries

Intro: Raph's POV:

__

That little slime ball! Didn't I tell ya? Mikey got Sheri's powers in an electrocution. Now, Mikey has disappeared and so has his Turtle Titan outfit. And we're busting our butts trying to find him! He just better hope that Sheri doesn't find him or his shell is dead…

TMNT theme song

Sheri closed and locked her diary and ran out of her room, facing Don, Leo, and Raph. "What happened?!" She asked. She already knew what happened, she just wanted to be sure. "Mike was sittin' on the couch, watchin' tv. And then all of a sudden, he vanished, like that!" Raph said snapping his fingers.

"Damn!" Sheri muttered under her breath. "We can use my heat seeking goggles. That way we can find him, even if he is invisible." Don said handing each of them a pair. They all put them on. "I feel like a geek." She said. Don crossed his arms and had a 'look' to his face, but he didn't say a word. "Let's go, guys." Leo said. They all ran out the door.

Mikey was happily flying over NYC. The wind felt good on his face and since he was invisible, nobody could see him. His orange cape flapped behind him wildly. "This is awesome! I don't know if I should give her powers back." Mikey said to himself. He saw a robbery at a bank below him. He flew down, his feet touching the ground.

The robbers ran right into them and they fell to the ground. "What the hell?!" The first one said. Mikey appeared before them. He shook his finger at them. "Didn't your mother ever teach ya not to steal?" Mikey asked. They each pulled out a gun aiming them at Mikey. "Vanish….vanish…" He muttered. But he was too late…..One bullet brushed his upper arm causing a deep cut. The other, went right through him because he vanished right before the bullet hit him in the head.

Mikey turned visible and grabbed both of their heads slamming them together. He held his upper arm. Then he looked at his hand…..blood. Lots of it. He had to get home. Wait….didn't Sheri have healing powers? He didn't want to take the risk of hurting himself even more. Mikey sat in the nearest alley, he tore off some of his cape and wrapped it around the wound the best he could, but it fell off. Before it hit the ground somebody, picked it up…..Mikey looked up, it was Raphael. "You want a little help bro?" Raph asked. He tied the cape around his brother's wound.

Raph called Don's shell cell. "Hello?" Don asked. "I found Mikey. He's got a bullet wound." Raph said. "I'll be there right after I call Leo." Don said. "Okay, but hurry, he's losin' a lot of blood." Raph said then hung up.

He called Leo. "Hi." Leo said running on the rooftops. "Raph has found Mikey. They're at the alley by the NYC's First National Bank." Don said. "Okay. I'll be there. Let me call Sheri first." Then he hung up. Don put his shell-cell up. "Why doesn't anyone ever say 'good-bye' anymore?" Don asked as he headed toward the alley.

Sheri was searching the sewers. She jumped at the ring of her shell-cell. "Talk to me." She answered. Leo told her about Raph finding Mikey and their location. "Right. See ya there." She said and with that, hung up.

In the alley

Everyone was there. Sheri was a little out of breath, but she was there. They all noticed Mikey's wound. "So what do we do?" Sheri asked.

"You'll hand over your locket, and the super-powered turtle." said a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see……..

__

A/N: I just want to thank you Mac for being an all time reader. And if you could do me a favor, please tell your friends of my stories. I need some more readers. Later! And thanks again Mac.


	4. Power Switch: Part 4: The Killings

Power Switch! Part 4:  
The Killings  
By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: Hallelujah! I own them! Yes! starts dancing...Oh wait...I don't own them???....You lied to me! DIE! DIE! DIE! (Yes I know I'm insane.)

Intro: Sheri's POV:

_I've faced many bad things in my time. I have met the garbage man, (Yuck!) I watched Michelangelo guzzle down a whole pizza at once. And let me tell you, that was not pretty. I've seen lots of blood. And I've seen Dr. Stockman with just his brain and eyeball. (Triple Yuck!) Right now I face the Shredder along with my friends. Except there is one thing different about the Shredder this time, he's bigger, and his armor looks badder! And he's definitely uglier! Wait a sec...there's another one! And another. OH SHELL, there is five of them! All of them are ugly, nasty clones. Great, I wanted to remember what I had for dinner......_

TMNT theme song

Mikey had gone unconscious from the sight of the clones, and from the loss of blood. "Mikey!" Leo yelled, as he kneeled by his brother. Raph twirled his sais. "I love a good fight in the middle of the night." Raphael said. He jumped in between two Uglies and kicked them each in the chest with a split kick. Donnie whipped out his Bo Staff.

"We need to get Mikey to the lair!" Don said while fighting off a Shredder clone that was about 3 feet tall and had two hands at the end of each of its arms.

"Sheri! Catch!" Leo said as he tossed her one of his katanas. She caught it just as an 8ft Shredder clone with 4 legs tried to hit her. She dodged it and stuck the katana in the Shredder clone. Then she pulled her arm to the right making the katana go through the clone's body with a sickening: SHING!

Blood hit the dirt in the alley. This was Sheri's first kill.....Her eyes were wide for a moment. The clone fell to its knees and then to the ground, blood still pouring onto the dirt.

The turtles who were conscious were shocked by this. They had never killed a being in their life. Well, maybe by accident, but they never had spilled blood with any of their weapons. The remaining four clones took this opportunity.

The 3 footer kicked Don in the plastron, making him fly into the alley's wall. A 7 footer with crab-like claws for arms, swung one of it's crab-arms at Raph. The claw hit him, making him fly into a bunch of trash cans.

Leo had gotten up and had started fighting with a 5 foot version of Shredder with 2 heads, 6 arms, and 8 legs!

The final one was a 6 footer, he looked like the original Shredder. Except there was a way you could tell the difference; the clone was faster. Not just fast, faster, but I mean super fast. Like Flash fast. He ran circles around Sheri which made her dizzy. Then he punched her, making her hit the front side of a dumpster. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth...

"Ya know, I think Sheri had the right idea!" Raph said loudly. He plunged his sai into the 7 foot crab-Shredder's head. Right between the two glowing red eyes. With that, he brought the sai down, splitting the clone into 2 halves. A blood drop dripped from the tip of Raph's sai. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He said as the fallen clone was drowned in its own blood.

Don hit the little bastard with his Bo Staff making it fly into the alley's wall. Then he stuck the Bo Staff over the evil little thing's neck. It couldn't breathe, then fell limp. Don released his grip, which caused the dead clone's body to fall on the floor of the alley. Leo was having problems with his Shred-head clone.

With one katana, Leo couldn't use all the moves he had been taught which was causing him a great deal of trouble. Sheri tossed his katana to him which he caught. Leo saw a drop of blood drip from the end of his blade...He didn't like it, but when push came to shove, you had to do something to live. He finally stuck one of his blades into one of the legs of the mutant Shredder. Then, he stuck the other right into the clone's throat. He slowly pulled out the katana, blood all over the blade.....He hung his head in shame.

'_I killed....I killed someone...something...that was a living....breathing....thing..._' He thought to himself. His eyes wide and scared.

Don and Raph had already picked up Mikey and took him into the sewers, heading toward the lair. Sheri walked beside Leo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You had to do, what you had to do. We all did...." She said. She started walking to the manhole, then turned around, "You comin' or what?" She asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Leo answered in almost a whisper. "Okay. Just don't stay up here too long. The authorities will be here soon." And with that she jumped into the manhole as well. Leo looked at his blades, blood still stained the, what used to be white, blade. There was an old dish rag in the alley laying on the ground. He picked it up and sat on a fallen trashcan. He began cleaning off the blood.

Leo finished about 5 minutes later. The police cars could be heard coming. He threw the dish rag on the ground and jumped into the manhole, making sure he put the lid back on before his feet touched the sewer's floor.

In the lair

Raph and Don had lain Mikey on the couch. His Turtle Titan outfit laid on the back of a nearby chair. Sheri brought in a kettle full of hot water. Don began treating Mikey with his wound. He used the hot water to clean the cut, then put some medicine on it, and finally wrapped a white piece of medical tape around the wound tightly.

"Doctor is he gonna live?" Raph said with a fake pleading voice. He was making fun of Don's soap operas he watched during the week. "Oh shut up. He'll be fine." Don said with an annoyed voice. '_First the geek line from Sheri, then the no good-byes, and now this. Why do I get tormented like this?' _Don thought to himself.

Leo walked into the lair. He saw Mikey on the couch. "He'll be alright, Leo." Don said. Leo nodded then went up to his room.

Sheri thought this was strange behavior for Leo. "Is he gonna be alright?" She asked referring to Leo this time. "Yeah, he does this often. Especially when he's upset about somin'" Raph said. Sheri looked up at Leo's room, her eyes looked worried.

Leo was in his room, crying._ 'I killed someone! I killed something! A living, breathing, being! I can't believe I did that! And what about Raph, and Donnie, and Sheri?! They killed too, but I don't see them like this! I must be a wimp! A HUGE wimp, since I act this way. I wonder how the others feel....' _He thought to himself. He sat down and began writing in his diary.....

One clone, though, got away. He had ran to Foot HQ with the news. It was the fast one. Shredder saw that his clones were all dead except the fast one. He got an idea...an evil idea that should take care of the turtles and Sheri....once and for all....

A/N: This is not the end of the Power Switch series! Wait for the next one!


	5. Power Switch: Part 5: The Healings

Power Switch! Part 5  
The Healings  
By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: Almost there…..Almost have them…..-loses grip and starts falling- I will own them one day!

A/N: This is the conclusion to the Power Switch series. Also, I think I'm going to start making the funny parts anime. Tell me what you think of this please so I know if I should keep at it.

Intro: Master Splinter's POV:

There have been many injuries in this past week. My son, Michelangelo, has had a bullet wound in his arm. Sheri, who is mentally and emotionally injured, she has faced the grief of losing her powers. And my other son, Leonardo, who has been injured mentally and emotionally too. He faces guilt because he killed a clone of the Shredder. I just hope they're all healed soon.

TMNT theme song

3 days after the killings

Leo had been locked up in his room. He hadn't come out to eat, shower, or even train! Master Splinter had tried many times to get his blue clad son to come out of his room, but the rat's actions were in vain. Everyone was worried about Leonardo.

Raph, Don, Sheri, and Mikey (who felt like his old self again) were eating pizza in the kitchen. Master Splinter was in his room, having tea.

"He's been up there for a long time. Does he do this often?" Sheri asked. She hadn't gotten used to all the turtles' habits yet. "Like I said before, only when he is upset." Raph said before he bit into his piece of pepperoni pizza.

"'sides, you were in your room longer than he was when Luke betrayed you…I mean us." Mikey said without realizing it. Sheri's eyes shown anime anger.

Raph and Don now had little army hats on and were under the table. Out of Sheri's anime eyes came little bombs that blew up around Mikey, but never hit him. An anime sweat drop appeared on Mikey's face. Then he looked at the white cloth around his arm. He forgot that Sheri wouldn't hurt him as long as he was hurt.

"I'm going to give Leo some pizza." She said through gritted teeth. She put 4 slices on a plate and walked to Leo's room.

"You are so lucky that you have that wound Mikey." Raph commented. Don and him were sitting at the table normally and the hats were gone. "Yeah, you got lucky there bro." Don agreed with his brother.

Leo's diary

_I know I must get over this. But for some reason I can't. I don't know why either. Sheri, Don, and Raph seem to be okay, but not me…Why can't I get over this? It's in the past. There's nothing I can do to stop what happened. That is what my heart is telling me, but my mind keeps telling me to feel guilty. It's like I'm stuck between two different feelings. What should I do? I'd talk to Master Splinter, but I don't want to come from my room. Not yet anyway._ (Leo sniffs the air)_ Yum…something smells good. Pepperoni pizza to be exact. Someone's knocking at my door. I'm sure it's Sensei. I bet he's trying to get me out with the pizza. It makes my mouth water and stomach grumble. I want to eat it so badly._("Leo may I come in?")_ The voice I hear doesn't belong to Splinter, however, it belongs to Sheri. I must be a gentleman and let her in…_

"Sure." Leo said to Sheri. She walked in with the pizza on the plate. She set it down by Leo's (now closed) diary. He took one slice and gobbled it down, like Michelangelo does. "Sorry about the manners…And the smell." Leo said. He didn't smell to great since he hadn't showered in a few days. "It's okay. I have to eat with Mikey sitting across from me. And he doesn't smell that great either." She said with a slight smile. "Ya know, you did the right thing. That night……" Her voice trailed off.

Leo stared at her for a moment while holding the 2nd slice of pizza. He put it down. "Then how come I don't feel like I did?" He asked. "We all didn't want to kill Leo. But in this world sometimes it comes down to either kill or be killed. Sometimes, we can avoid killing and being killed. But sometimes, like the other night, we can't. I just thought I'd tell ya that." She said. Sheri turned and slowly walked to the door.

When you walk away,  
You don't hear me say,  
'Please oh baby, don't go'  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight,  
It's hard to let it go.

"Sheri wait a sec." Leo started. Sheri turned to face him. Her back up against the door. "Yes?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I…I-" He began._ 'Say it. Say it! Say: Would you like to go out with me? Come on Leo, you've faced monsters, Shredder, Hun, and all types of bad things and now you can't even ask Sheri out?!'_ He thought.

"I…I-just wanted to thank you for the pizza and reassuring." Leo said with a smile. Sheri gave him a curious 'look.' Then left with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Great now she probably thinks I'm a big loser.' He thought. Then he ate his pizza and left his room for the first time in 3 days to take a shower.

Mikey was sitting on Don's desk to get a fresh white piece of cloth. Don cleaned the cut and then said, "Okay you're done."

"Aren't you gonna put the white cloth on me?" Mikey asked. "No. You don't need it. Your cut is practically healed. You just need a few days for the skin tissue to join together again." Don said.

Sheri had been reading the newspaper. When Donnie said that Mikey was practically healed, she looked up at Mikey. She hadn't forgotten about that Luke line earlier.

Michelangelo smiled nervously. "Great." He mumbled sarcastically.

Leo and Raph had joined them. Then, Master Splinter entered the room. "Now there is one thing that we must do to bring Ying and Yang back to our family." He said. Sheri and Mikey made eye contact. They knew what they must do.

In the garage

Everyone was there, supervising the electrocution. Mikey and Sheri stood by the Battle Shell 2. Mikey's hand was on hers. (Leo crossed his arms at that.) Anyway, Don turned the BS2 on and Sheri and Mikey were electrocuted.

They woke up Sheri and Mikey. She changed to her ghost form.Sheri had her powers back! "Shocking, wasn't it?" Raph asked Mikey who looked a little dazed. Sheri turned to her regular human self.Sheri kissed Don's cheek. (Leo was grumbling now.) "Thanks." She said. "No prob. Just doin' my duty." Don said, he was slightly blushing. Then they all went back to their business for the day.  
**A/N: Hope you like it. Please review and to those who do read this. And when ya review tell me what you think of the anime stuff. Please tell others of my stories. I would like to have more readers please. Later y'all. **


End file.
